


bliss

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Time, Five Year Mission, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss doesn't go quite like Jim imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

Jim has been dreaming about this. Fantasizing. He's a romantic through and through, and he's imagined his and Spock's first kiss countless times.

He's pictured it happening after a mission where one or both of them almost died, the two of them coming together with adrenaline still pumping through them, a sense of desperation and almost-too-late fueling them as they kiss, messy and needy, stopping to breathe _I thought I lost you_ into each other's skin.

He imagined it happening after a long, romantic dinner, spent giving each other soft looks and repeated, purposeful brushing of their hands. He thought he would stand up, round the table, and guide Spock to his feet, hands on his waist and lips finding his gently, the two of them sinking into a slow, passionate kiss.

Jim has imagined Spock kissing in many ways, too. He has no practical, firsthand experience with how he kisses so the way he pictures it varies. Sometimes he thinks Spock would be inexperienced and he would have to coax him along, teach him gently and thoroughly how to kiss. Sometimes the Spock in his imagination is skilled and thorough, making Jim's knees weak and his soul sing.

The reality is neither of those, and not quite like he imagined.

Spock comes to his quarters for a routine briefing. They sit at the table and discuss which departments are getting new transfers at the next starbase. Spock recommends crewmembers for promotions. They agree to meet later for a game of chess. Spock stands up to go just as Jim also rises. Their hands touch. There's a pause, and then Jim leans forward to press his lips to Spock's, and Spock reaches out and takes hold of Jim's hand. 

Spock's not responding so Jim presses a little more firmly against his lips. He's not going to panic. Spock is holding his hand so he's not repulsed by the contact. Spock rubs his fingertips against Jim's in a way that's a little strange but overall pleasant.

They draw back at the same time and examine each other. Spock's eyes are warm. He looks like he wants to kiss Jim. Maybe the fantasy of Spock being inexperienced was accurate. That's fine. He can show him.

“I feel your affection through your skin,” Spock murmurs, eyes fixated on Jim's hands. “I return your regard.”

For his part, Jim can't seem to keep his eyes off of Spock's lips. He leans in again to kiss Spock and Spock grabs his hand again, rubbing and caressing his fingers and palm and wrist just as Jim sucks gently at Spock's lower lip and _oh_ so _that's_ what's going on here.

“I think we're a little confused,” he says when they part again.

“There seems to have been a miscommunication,” Spock says at the same time.

“I was trying to kiss you. The human way.” He doesn't blush but he feels awkward.

“And I was attempting much the same, but in the Vulcan way.”

He's always been able to be honest with Spock. In every matter. “It felt nice, but I didn't get much sensation out of it. Probably not as much as you did.”

Spock nods. “The manner in which humans kiss has always seemed particularly unhygienic to me. Additionally, it did not 'do much for me,' as humans say.”

There's a moment when they both consider the fact that it does nothing for them but the other enjoys it. Neither of them shrug but Jim can sense that both of them have metaphorically done so. They close the gap again, holding each other close. Spock's mouth opens to Jim, their tongues touch; Jim runs two fingers down Spock's palm, over his wrist, to the back of his hand. Jim sighs happily, Spock vibrates in a way that feels a lot like a purr, and they fall together into bliss.


End file.
